Industrial vehicles, such as forklift trucks and other materials handling trucks, are often equipped with a user interface that allows a vehicle operator to perform a variety of functions, such as accessing and viewing information programmed into the truck, entering new information, and viewing images from onboard cameras. When entering or accessing information, the operator may be required to scroll or click through large amounts of information across multiple screens or scroll through numerous options within a menu. In addition, operators working in cold environments, such as freezers, typically must wear gloves, which increases the difficulty of navigating through multiple screens and menus.